


A Bargain of Breeding

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: "bear my children and i'll lighten your sentence." "sounds good to me", (it's suicune), Bestiality, Breeding, Contracts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Nonbinary Character, Pokephilia, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shapeshifting, Suicune can control which sex they are, Vaginal Sex, Venus probably isn't actually gonna learn anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: In which Suicune, after the events of Pokemon Colosseum, calls on their old trainer to help them repopulate their species. Suggested by an anonymous reader on another site.
Relationships: Suicune/Lady Venus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	A Bargain of Breeding

“Lady Venus.” That’s what they used to call her. Lady. Queen. Mistress of the secretive warren that stretched under the whole of the Orre region—the Under. A neon-lit town that served as a monument to crime and the nexus of Cipher’s power.

Her mouth tightened. Now look at her. Cipher had fallen, shadow pokemon were being purified _en masse,_ and she herself had been caught and captured, thrown into a jail cell like any other common criminal. What a fall from grace. Lady Venus, yesterday’s empress of crime, to plain old regular Venus—today’s morose, forgotten dreg, rotting in a cell on the far ends of the region.

Venus expected to live out the rest of her (quite considerable) sentence with the same level of anger and little to no changes in her status, but one day, about a year or two into her jailtime, everything changed.

“You’ve got a visitor.” The guard was a brusque, squat woman with mahogany hair kept pulled behind her head who would take no guff. “Come on.”

Venus rose, confused. Who on earth would be wanting to visit _her?_ Still, she kept her bearing proud. Though she was no longer dressed in jeweled gowns and other finery, she wouldn’t let an orange jumpsuit impede her dignity, and her red-brown hair was exquisite, no matter her station in life.

The guard led her down one path, and then another, into a large conference room sometimes used by the warden. Ushering Venus inside, the guard locked the door behind her.

Venus almost wished she hadn’t. She found herself desperately afraid of the creature staring her down.

It was _Suicune._

The legendary pokemon of Johto, sovereign of the north wind—Cipher had captured it, corrupted it, and assigned it to Venus herself, partly as a status symbol and partly as a powerful battler.

For her, everything had started going downhill the moment that reprobate from Team Snagem had taken her pokemon from her.

So was this it? Was she to be killed by the pokemon she’d used? It seemed ruthless, even for her adversaries—but perhaps not an impossibility. She steeled herself, but even then, she wasn’t prepared for what came next.

_‘Lady’ Venus. It’s been far too long._

She sagged sidewise. “You—you can _talk?!_ ” she sputtered.

 _Indeed._ Suicune’s ‘voice’ was not auditory; instead, they spoke direct to her mind, as some Psychic-types were known to do. Their voice had a curious quality—melodic and songful, proud and yet not haughty. There was a curiously androgynous tone to it; it shifted like water rushing through a river. The legendary took a step towards her. _Not that you ever would have cared to know, corrupting me into a feral beast and keeping me like a glorified pet to serve as your attack dog._

They pawed closer, and she took a step back, swallowing. “What—what do you want?” she asked, finding her voice. “Vengeance?”

 _Hardly._ Suicune’s voice was laced with contempt. _What little do you know of my species, Venus?_

Species? There were more than one Suicune? The thought boggled the mind!

Reading her amazement, the creature sighed. _I see. Well, we are a rare breed, and unlike most other pokemon. Our agelessness and lack of numbers makes breeding difficult… we must coordinate our efforts to plan things just right. Sadly, during the most recent session in which I would help my kind repopulate, I was… indisposed._ The glare that they leveled at Venus was like iron, and she gulped. _We are so few that even a single missed opportunity can negatively impact the future of our species._

They began pacing around the edge of the conference room. _But thankfully, there is a remedy. In other times that were hard for our species, humans have stepped in to help. Your bodies are fruitful and capable of commingling with ours. Our forms and sexes are amorphous… in past ages I have both borne offspring and planted them in others. But humans lack such flexibility._

Venus’s mouth felt dry. “So—so that’s it then!” she said, her voice shrill. “It’s vengeance after all! I kept you as a shadow pokemon, and so you—you’re going to make me—”

Their head whipped to her, their gaze furious. _How dare you. Me, force anything on you? I am not_ like _you, Venus. This is an offer, nothing more. If you say no, then I will leave it at that and try to find another human to assist. And if I fail…_

Suicune’s voice grew bitter. _Then my species’ numbers decline even more._

Venus comported herself, forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths. “What exactly are you offering.”

_You will allow me to breed with you. You will nurture and carry my offspring in your womb, and when you birth a healthy Suicune pup, then I will take it far away and you will never be bothered with either of us again. As payment, should you do this, your sentence will be halved._

Venus almost fainted. Halved? _Halved?!?!_ That was… it was madness! Suddenly, she had an option open for her—no longer was it inevitable that she spend her whole life behind bars. She had a way out!

And all she had to do was let this creature, her own former pet, fuck her. No, not just that. _Impregnate_ her. And carry it to term.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, she pondered. “Why choose me first?” she asked. “Wouldn’t you want to keep me put away as long as possible?”

 _You and your organization thrived by perpetuating the suffering of pokemon. Perhaps, if you carry and nurture a pokemon child within you, you will learn to value them more._ Suicune sat on their belly, crossing their paws in front of them. _Well?_

Well? Well _what?_ Yes, she had to endure less than an hour of degradation in lying with that thing, followed by perhaps a year’s discomfort carrying the offspring—but the ensuing promise was the attainment of several dozen more _years_ of freedom?

Venus was proud, but pride could only get you so far.

“I’ll do it,” she said.

\---

The day came soon after. She was taken into a large, disused chamber in the back of the prison—one that was probably used for storage. It had been emptied and cleaned up, and waiting for her was the legendary she had once subjugated. Their body had changed since she’d seen them last—they looked slightly bigger, as if they had more muscle mass, and between their legs was something that hadn’t been there the other times she’d seen them—a canid cock, already erect and ready for breeding.

The sight made Venus sweat. She had consented to this, but only for the promise at the end; she still had no pressing desire to lay with this creature. But, oh well. It was a simple price to pay for freedom.

Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, she undressed as soon as the doors were shut. Her body was generous with curves, and were this a different partner, she might have played it up—turning her hips and ass sassily to them, smirking in profile, the view accentuating everything she had. But since this was Suicune, she just raised an eyebrow. “How do we do this?”

_The few times I’ve bred humans in the past, I’ve found hands and knees works best._

Even as she complied, Venus found herself thinking over their terminology. Bred. That’s what was happening, wasn’t it? She was being _bred._ Suicune was using her body to make more of them.

She shook her head. It didn’t matter. What mattered was getting her sentence _halved._

Almost as soon as she was in position, Suicune trotted over. She felt the sudden pressure on her back as they mounted her, their canine cock teasing at her entrance.

“Don’t go slow,” she said. “I want this done fast. I can handle it.”

 _Very well._ There was a pregnant pause, and then—

They _bucked_ into her, and all Venus’s breath left her in a gasp.

She’d taken dicks before, but nothing like _this._ It was incredible—nearly all-encompassing. And Suicune was holding to their word. They didn’t push in slow, they didn’t hold in there to give her a chance to acclimate or grow used to it. They just kept rutting her—again and again, over and over, their cock thick and fierce and powerful.

“Hnngh! Gngh! _Ahhhhhngh!_ ” Talking was useless—Venus never could have formed words under such circumstances, not with Suicune continually thundering into her. But despite the legendary pokemon’s sheer massiveness, any lingering pain was quickly morphing into pleasure. Her partner knew how to make her love it.

Suicune, it seemed, had been doing a lot of breeding over the centuries.

They kept up their pace, rocking into her, over and over, eventually setting one paw on her back and gently yet firmly pressing her down into the floor so they could get a better angle. She complied without a second thought, keening from delight.

She never thought giving herself to a pokemon would have felt so sublime.

Eventually, Suicune’s cock pulsed in her—she hissed as she felt their seed jetting inside of her. They were a legendary pokemon; surely they didn’t have to worry too much about conception.

Perhaps she thought that was it, but she was quickly shown more. Her voice sputtered as Suicune’s already-massive dick began spreading her wider and wider, the sensation completely unreal. “What is—” she managed to force out. “What—” Her voice broke off as she sobbed, pushed over the edge into orgasm.

 _My knot._ There was a twinge of amusement to Suicune’s voice. _Were you unaware of how canines mate?_

Had she been more coherent, Venus might have responded with a biting rejoinder. But sprawled on the canvas underneath them, cumming from being knotted by her own former pokemon, her womb flushed with seed, wet and sore and tired and _bred,_ she had no energy for anything.

When Suicune had shrunk enough to pull out, they did so with a small _pop,_ the action making Venus shudder and moan. Cum dribbled out of her.

 _You are already impregnated,_ Suicune noted clinically. _Your belly will start to swell very soon. The pregnancy will consist of one pup, about half again the size of a human child. Expect to give birth a little under eleven months from now. The child will need to be nursed for at least three weeks’ time, after which I will return for it. Once I depart, your sentence will be halved._

A delirious whimper from Venus would have to serve as confirmation. Later on, as she spent her time in her cell slowly cradling and stroking her lush, growing belly, she would refuse to consider whether or not Suicune’s secondary goal of making her value pokemon life had been successful. But one thing was certain: this bargain was _definitely_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :>
> 
> Check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) if you're so inclined!


End file.
